


Candy & Co

by XxxSherryxxX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxSherryxxX/pseuds/XxxSherryxxX
Summary: After they came back from the event, everyone was so exhausted that they just stayed in their hotelroom for the rest of the day.Each room had two beds. Six rooms in total.So the members just had to split up in two.Chen stayed with Xiumin.The two leaders shared a room, so everyone could reach either of them if there was any trouble. (But ofc we know the real reason ;3)Chanyeol & Baekhyun.Kai & D.O.Sehun & Luhan.Lay & Tao.Except of the last two innocent puppies, everyone else had the same plans for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow people~  
> This is my first time writing smut, so I'll apologize in advance for being a piece of untalented shit.
> 
> Have fun while reading!

"What are you doing?", Yifan asked looking up from his phone."Searching underwear", Junmyeon mumbled back concentrating on finding it between the mountain of neatly folded clothes in his luggage. Yifan sat himself up on his bed and put his phone on the bedside table giving the distracted latter his full attention. "Do you need help?". Junmyeon didn't even bother to give a proper answer and just shook his head as a 'no'.  
The taller sighed and made his way to his boyfriend, whose brows were slightly knitted. He gave the latter a kiss on his temples to loose the tension. "Okay I give up. Please help me, hyung.", the younger said. His sudden surrender made Yifan chuckle , but he did as asked and found the 'legendary' piece of underwear as soon as he dig his hand in the luggage. Junmyeon took it in his hand and made his way too the bathroom without saying anything, because he was afraid that as soon as he opened his mouth it won't close anytime soon. After he was sure that the younger has closed the bathroom door, Yifan burst out laughing.

But what he didn't know was that Junmyeon heard him. _Wu Yifan, Just you wait. I'm going to make you loose that sweet laugh of yours_ , the latter thought and smirked evilly before going for his shower.

- **Timeskip** -

When Junmyeon entered the room, after his long shower, he saw his tall boyfriend read a book with his earphones on. The younger approached the distracted leader and positioned himself on his lap. The older jumped in surprise at the sudden weight and looked up from his book, only to be greeted by a pair of lustful eyes. He looked away from those eyes and scanned the rest of his flawless boyfriend's body, which was as gorgeous as ever in the light of the bedside lamp. The bathrobe was long discarded and on the floor, which left Junmyeon nude on Yifan's lap. The taller licked his lips at the view and felt how the tension in his pants grew.

Before he could lay his hands on the K-leader's body, the latter pressed his wrists beside him and bit his bottom-lip harshly. _"Uh-uh, no touching allowed."_ , Junmyeon said licking the blood oozing wound he made. Yifan hissed at the sting every time the younger ran the tip of his tongue on it, his boner coming fully to life. _"Are you sure you can endure the urge of wanting to be touched me? The hands which have gotten you so high all the time?"_ , he smirked at the younger's reaction he received, as he grind his hips onto junmyeon's. A moan escaping the latter at the feeling of the taller's clothed member grazing his ass.

To prevent other sounds leaving his mouth Junmyeon gritted his teeth together and breathed through his nose. He clumsily fumbled under his own pillow beside them only to take out a pair of handcuffs. His cheeks grew even hotter then they already were when he heard Yifan letting out a small groan. Afraid that the older might notice and take advantage of the situation, he hid his burning face in the latter's neck and nipped at the skin as he handcuffed him. _"It's time for your punishment."_ , Junmyeon whispered into Yifan's ear and bid on his earlobe.

Yifan hummed at the feeling of mixed pleasure from the bite and the cold metal hitting his skin every time he moved his arms. _"If this is what a punishment feels like than I'd love to be punished more often."_ , he said. His voice husky and deep. It send shivers down to the younger's groin. Junmyeon let out a breathy _'fuck'_ before working the other's belt open and pulling his pants including boxers down so far that the tallers hard member was exposed. Not even have the patience to prepare himself first, he directly pushed the throbbing member in his own pulsing opening. Yifan moaned at the pressure and warmth engulfing his length which made the already tight hole even tighter than possible. Junmyeon was a moaning mess himself. Too eager to feel the warm and solid skin beneath, he ripped the shirt apart and let his hands travel down to Yifan's well defined abdomen to only push himself up in a slow rhythm. Because Yifan was leaking precome it made it easier to move for Junmyeon and he fastened the pace trying to hit his goodspot.

Yifan was struggling with the handcuffs and was about loose his mind when Junmyeon felt pity for his boyfriend, not wanting to hurt him any further the younger finally took the keys out and freed him. Like a hungy wolf hunting his prey Yifan pushed Junmyeon down leaving an big amount of hungry kisses on he latter, while ramming his long dick into the from his precome filled hole. The loud sound of skin slapping skin and the uncontrolable moans leaving Junmyeon's mouth were almost bringing him over the edge. He knew the other was close to his orgasm too. Being the bad boy he was he slid his dick out of the others hole just as the younger was about to come. He sat himself up, taking in the wonderful view before him he smirked, pinning down the hands, which were desperetly trying to grasp him.

Junmeyon was breathing hard and his lips were as kissable as ever, plush and shiny. To tease his whining boyfriend under him, Yifan licked his own lips and brought his hands to the others chest, massaging the flesh and squeezing the hard nipples before catching his lips in his own again. They exchanged a heated make-out session which left both of them panting and their neglected hard-ons going painfully red, precome oozing like there is no tomorrow. Yifan threw all his further teasing away and pushed his dick back into the others entrance.

_"Oh my god, Yifan-ah"_

Junmyeon came untouched and was panting _Yifan_ s into his taller boyfriends ear, to spurt him on even more. With a few more erratic Yifan finally came too and slumped down onto the younger, not even bothering to pull out.

 _"I love you so much. You are so amazing, babe"_ , Yifan mumbled into Junmyeon's ear, breathless and tired.

 _"I love you too."_ , the other whispered back, tired himself and gave his boyfriend a squeez with the last strength he had. Yifan got the message and slowly pulled out of him and rolled down from Junmyeon. They shared another kiss for goodnight before falling asleep, with Yifan's arms warped around junmyeon's smaller body and wise versa.

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I can go to hell now... This was so embarrassing >.<  
> Helph
> 
> Hope you liked it tho!


End file.
